


OMG, they were teammates

by tired_celestial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, also they're professional pro-benders, amd they are too, but they're also cheeky bastards, lowkey fake dating trope, people are dumbasses really, this is just a ATLA/TLOK au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_celestial/pseuds/tired_celestial
Summary: Three pro-benders known for not only their unrelenting energy and stamina and their unshakable trust they had in each other, as well as using the element of air to their advantage during some attacks.But outside training routines and some regimes they sometimes shared, and that they all lived together, the members of the team managed to keep their private lives to themselves always giving vague answers when they answered some question regarding their lives.So they decide to use their status to mess with the people and relish in the shenanigans it all ensues.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yamamoto Taketora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	OMG, they were teammates

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Valentine's Day exchange/pairing up in a discord server.  
> I really had quite a lot of fun while writing it even if I had to rush it a bit, so #sorrynotsorry if it's not very good.  
> I do like it and I'm proud of it and that's what matters the most right now.

Two decades had gone by since avatar Korra had opened the third spirit portal in the middle of Republic City, restoring the balance of benders between the four elements and as well as making humans and spirit learn to coexist once again.

This new portal even turned upside down the inflexible world of the pro-bending professional competition, now molded as to include air-benders too. The teams would still be formed by three different elements benders which would compete with each other, it didn’t matter if the teams had different elements than their opponents thus showing the different strategies the teams came up with to defeat the element they didn’t have in their team. Most professional teams, though, preferred to use the classical formation of water-earth-fire elements and stick to the old ways.

Still, one of the most well-known years nowadays was a team that used a modern formation to accommodate an airbender in the team. The team was called Dust Storm Dragons, their elements being earth-fire-air.  
They were known for not only their unrelenting energy and stamina and their unshakable trust they had in each other, as well as using the element of air to their advantage during some attacks.  
But outside training routines and some regimes they sometimes shared and that they all lived together, the members of the team managed to keep their private lives to themselves always giving vague answers when they answered some question regarding their lives, or if it got too personal straight up saying they needn’t to answer such inquiries.

****

********

  
It had been a couple days since the Dust Storm Dragons had fought their last match and won thus securing a place for the semifinals and they found themselves with half a month worth of free time while the other three teams battled for a place in the competition and for the dates of their next match to be announced.

But not even then the boys could ever relax.  
On the one side, Kyoutani, as an airbender master, had to attend some duties in the Air Bender Island, as well as to assist the other masters with the training of the new acolytes.  
And so he took off in his flying bison, Pávana (name of the wind god in the first airbenders language), and to the island he went with enough time to plan all his visit there.

Meanwhile, Taketora received via urgent mail an invitation to a fancy event he, as the son and heir to an important family had to attend. Party that would be take place the next day.  
So he started packing as he read that the party was in honor to some old Fire Nation councilman and so he packed his best fire nation attire but, as carrying the water tribe necklace he inherited from his father before he passed away, showing that despite being a firebender and more connected to the Fire Nation he was proud of his heritage.  
That done, there was only one problem left. The problem was that he was supposed to bring a plus one and the only person who could help him in such short notice was Tanaka.  
And so Taketora asked the earthbender to come with him. Tanaka just accepted when he heard the mention of free food and the opportunity of seeing Taketora on nice fitting clothes.

****

********

  
And so to the party the two of them went. Taketora wearing a red suit with gold detail and Tanaka in an Earth Kingdom style suit.

As far as parties went, it wasn’t as boring as he two athletes thought it’d be. There was plenty of food and drinks to make them feel more and more comfortable as time went on.  
They talked with the host and other guests, Taketora as an old friend and Tanaka being introduced to them for the first time to them outside pro-bending and sport magazines.  
And later, when the moon was high on the sky, the two young benders excused themselves so they could go outside where the garden was to have a little time together just the two of them.

Once outside, they walked and talked about nothing and everything, but mainly just enjoyed each others presence and the feeling of their intertwined fingers, the stars the only witnesses of their time spent together.  
So comfortable they were with each other that when they decided to go back home, the sky had been painted a myriad of colors by the dawning sun.

It wasn’t until the next day after they had rested and where preparing for the day of training that they saw themselves on the news. It was a picture where Taketora had one arm around Tanaka’s waist as he introduced him to some middle aged couple.  
And of course people where theorizing what was what really was going on, if they were dating, or that was just a one time thing.  
Both men just did the same as every time they were asked. They shrugged while saying that it was obvious Taketora wouldn’t bring someone he didn’t know to a party. And Kyoutani, once he came back from their time with thee airbenders, just seconded Tanaka’s words and added that he didn’t mind what his companions did when he wasn’t around.

It wasn’t the best time the pro-benders faced rumors like this one. And they were sure it wouldn’t be the last time. They actually enjoyed the rumors because they got a laugh out of them as how crazy some theories came up with while others just made them roll their eyes.  
None of them had never actually done anything to hide their relationship and they actually were very open and obvious about it.  
They always showed up together to events and everyone could see how one looked at the other two. Or how shamelessly they checked the others out when they thought no one was watching.

It all had started around half a year ago. Both Kyoutani and Taketora had to go to an airbending ceremony, one as a master airbender himself and the other as a representative of the Fire Nation upper class and so they decided to go there together and so, of course, they both arrived together having used Pávana to travel there. But this wasn’t what fuelled the rumors to existence.  
What lit the spark that started the fire was after all acolytes had gotten their arrow tattoos and the ceremony per se had finished. It was while the two members of the Dust Storm Dragons where just talking and Taketora was blatantly looked Kyoutani up and down while the later was wearing the traditional airbender master garments, which left most of the upper body to display, just before asking Kyoutani if he could do something he had wanted since he first saw him in those robes, giving the airbender enough time to decide if he’d stop his movements or decide to step back.  
And once Kyoutani made clear he was okay with whatever Taketora was about to do, the firebender started slowly reaching for Kyoutani’s chest to, with all the care of the world, softly run his thumbs over the scars on his chest, moving his arms to lay on Kyoutani’s shoulders as Kyoutani’s were embracing him from the waist, to end in a rather intimate embrace their foreheads touching as Taketora whispered “thank you for letting just do it” in a very soft voice only for Kyoutani to hear it to what Kyoutani just smiled for a second as his cheeks turned pink, revealing how he really felt.  
It was after all was said and done that it dawned on them they weren’t alone and what they had done and while airbenders had no prejudices, all other nations did to some degree and that people were not-so-discreetly staring at them.  
They didn’t know how much people had seen but they could just suppose that they’ve enjoyed most of the spectacle they had just offered, and the thought of people seeing them in such private and personal actions made them both to blush a deep red in embarrassment, Taketora actually making an effort not to actually flame up like a torch.

Of course rumors were bound to start, two professional pro-benders and teammates caught in a passional moment as the headlines said the following day.  
“Passional moment” as if they were caught making out… for all the avatars sake, it was obvious they were in a romantic relationship and people just decided to ignore or not acknowledge that simple and obvious fact.  
And since that moment forward, the Dust Storm Dragons they would mess with everyone just to further confuse them and so they could have a bit of fun seeing for how much longer they could keep it going.

The answer to that was six months so far and still counting.  
Only bad part was that with the party picture going around, some people decided to not use their brains and just accuse Taketora of cheating on Kyoutani with Tanaka, and that caused some backlash for the firebender.  
To prevent this from going on any further, Tanaka and Kyoutani decided to take the matter on their own hands and decided to go on a journey just the two of them to city Tanaka was born, making sure to stop and go on little romantic dates where people would sure see them together, just to confuse people even more on what really was the nature of the relationship between the three teammates.

Still not even then, not everyone seemed to grasp the idea that it was the three of them were in a polyamorous relationship, but just opting to believe that they both left Taketora for being a cheater and decided to date each other as payback.  
And after the most condescending and exasperated eye roll in the history of eye rolls, they decided that had been the last straw. They wouldn’t allow people to believe Taketora was that kind of person.  
They would come clean and explain to the world that the three of them had been all together all the time. People would finally have the answer they so wanted and live the three very tired men to their own devices and let them enjoy their private life finally being private and not something for everyone to theorize and gossip about.

****

********

  
And with all their little romantic escapades and thorough and intensive training sessions time went by in the blink of an eye, and one moment the pro-benders were back from a night to see the new mover released a couple of weeks ago and the next second they were back in the pro-benders official pitch playing their semifinals match. Yes, they had lost their fist set but they quickly regained their strength and grounded themselves into the present and won the next two sets using the swift and relentless bending moves for which they were known.

Still, they had little to no time to savour their victory.  
Not even two weeks later, they were playing their final match against the Polar Leopards, the reigning champions, the team who had been winning for the last three seasons.  
They would need to give their all and even more than that if they wanted to win. And so all the members of the Dust Storm Dragons took a deep breath and put their mind and bodies into the fight that would surely require all their attention. And with that, the match began.  
It was a spectacular match. Both teams equal in their techniques levels and strategy thinking. The Leopards on the first set, thus making the Dragons upgrade their game to win the second one.  
From then on, both teams knew the match would be decided not only by their strength but by their creativity when attacking thus making that third and last set being the hardest yet the most important one of the whole match. Both teams never stopping their attacks and counter attacks, always seemingly on par, no team gaining ground to make their opponents unconsciously walk backwards and step into the outer circle that would instantly eliminate the players and end the match.  
Five minutes into the set, both teams had started feeling the exhaustion seeping in, some attacks more sloppily executed. And with a quick glance shared between the Dragons make them decide it was the moment to put the cards on the table and do the combinated attack they have created specially for moments like this one where fatigue was visible in everyone’s faces.

And so Tanaka, making a show of his high stamina levels, started throwing earth disks unrelentlessly and non-stop to the Leopard’s waterbender to keep him occupied while his two teammates executed the real attack.  
First, Kyoutani created an air column and directed it towards the two remaining Leopards. While Kyoutani aimed it, Taketora shooted fire on it to make it a fire tornado that once it hit the Leopard’s fire and earthbender, it threw them right out the pro-bending ring and into the water and out of the competition, the waterbender quickly following her teammates fate when she was distracted by the fire column and one of Tanaka’s earth disks hit her right in the stomach.  
And just like that, the Dust Storm Dragons had seized and won the match, and the pro-bending league championship too. And even though it took the three benders a couple minutes for the realize they had really done it, that they had beaten the Polar Leopards, once those moments of shock and astonishment were over they started celebrating, hugging and half yelling incomprehensible words full of joy and euphoria, shedding their helmets off at some point.  
And getting carried away by the passion of the moment, Tanaka, acting without even realizing what he was doing, just took first Taketora and then Kyoutani’s face between his hands and kissed them as if there were no tomorrow, all of them breathless once the moment passed.  
It wasn’t until their excitement came down a bit that the three of them realized what they had just done in front of a stadium full of people, most of whom staring at them in puzzlement, which just produced a chain reaction where the three young men started laughing with delight, overwhelmed by all the emotions they were feeling all at once and by the absurdity of the situation.  
Once their laugh died down, the trio went back to the locker room to take off the rest of their uniforms, take some well-deserved showers and taking their time to put on some clean street clothes, preparing themselves to deal with the press and the obvious questions they knew they’d be asked.

And as they had predicted, a swarm of journalist and photographers had already gathered around the exit of the stadium, surrounding them before they could even take two steps out of it, all talking at the same time making the questions unintelligible, so the pro-benders waited for everyone to shut up before answering the most asked question.

\- Well, as you all have seen after the match, we’re all together. -Tanaka started- And yes, when i say together I mean in a romantic way, we’re in a very happy polyamorous relationship. -he added, sighing tiredly at the end.  
\- We’ve actually been married since before going pro. -said Taketora- We just decided not to wear wedding bands so we wouldn’t accidentally lose them. -he explained as he raised his left hand to show his ring finger, Kyoutani and Tanaka following his example, their matching ring tattoos in display for everyone to see.

The tattoos consisted of a single ring band with two little symbols:  
Taketora had the earth and air elements; Tanaka had the air and fire; and Kyoutani had the earth and fire.  
They each had the symbols that represented the other two men elements, this way they would always feel closer to each other even when they were apart.

\- It’s not like we ever hided it. -Tanaka spoke again after a few minutes. -And since you never asked, we thought it was obvious. -he added while shrugging.  
\- I mean… even the name of our team was a huge fucking hint of us being married. -said Kyoutani- Dust being Tanaka’s earth, Storm being my air, and Dragons obviously being Tora’s fire. Not that fucking difficult to see it. -he explained, his last remark said as if he had been speaking to little children, and with the enough sarcasm to make them feel even more stupid.  
\- And once we realized people didn’t caught on on the very obvious hints, we decided to see for how long we could keep the mystery running. Apart that it was so fucking funny everyone’s reactions. - Taketora explained. -We had to maintain our chaotic cryptid energy, and we decided to be little bitches and mess with people.- Tanaka concluded. And with all that said, the three of them said their goodbyes and went back home.

****

********

  
Of course, not even two hours later, everyone knew already, the news of their marriage spreading as if it were a wildfire and being the hottest “gossip” going around. But as fast as it spread, it was all forgotten, everyone knowing already and so being considered old news not even one month later after the grand revelation.

This gave the three men all the time needed and wanted to enjoy their recently acquired status of pro-bender champions in peace as they went on dates all together without no one disturbing them. They were finally able to keep their private lives, albeit shared, private. They were finally free to do everything they desired without no one questioning the meaning behind it. Finally free to live their lives, not feeling like a damn circus attraction any longer.

The Dust Storm Dragons were finally free.


End file.
